Diferentes tonos de azul
by Noche Infinita
Summary: Vegeta se ve confundido entre dos chicas , Lazuli conocida como N18 siendo su única amiga y cómplice de travesuras , una chica hermosa y madura , y Bulma Brief la heredera de la CC , gritona y vulgar a su parecer hasta que un suceso le hará cambiar de verla en su forma de ser . Vegeta -N18 - Bulma.
1. Chapter 1

**Diferentes tonos de azules .**

Prólogo.

 **Vegeta**.

Vegeta Ouji era el nombre que encabezaba la lista de los de nuevo ingreso de la universidad del norte , seguida por Bulma Brief , la hija del científico más sobresaliente de todos .

Dos personalidades muy diferentes pero muy similares a la vez .

-¡bien hecho Bulma!- escuchó decir .

Aún sin poder creerlo seguía con su dedo índice sobre su nombre , en la pizarra informativa de la facultad de ingeniería, no obstante ninguna expresión se leía en su rostro .

\- me da gusto que hayas entrado a la primera ronda

-gracias Milk - contestó la peliazul . Fue entonces que miró como ambas chicas se unían en un fuerte abrazo .

Asqueado se retiró de ahí .

Vegeta era el primogénito y próximamente presidente de la compañía Vegita's, emporio de cadenas de restaurantes y hoteles cinco estrellas , muy alejado de las creaciones de Corporación Cápsula pero buen oponente en lo que a calidad y ganancias se refiere . Su único objetivo era ser el mejor de su curso , aplastando a cualquiera que se atravesare en su camino no importando si fuese mujer . Una sonrisa surgió de sus labios al saber que sin mucho esfuerzo ya le había ganado a una y nada mas a la heredera de CC .

Tramitó todo documento necesario para no tener ningún problema a futuro , pago el año completo y compro todo material que cada materia le exigía .

Nada podría distraerlo de su cometido ... o eso creía .

 **Bulma** .

Envuelta en abrazos y felicitaciones se la pasó Bulma el resto del día . Acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención se elogio por su alto porcentaje en el examen de admisión , no fijándose en que un chico le había ganado por diez puntos .

\- soy la mejor - se decía señalandose con el dedo gordo .

\- no lo creo - corrigió Goku viendo el listado - Vegeta te ganó

\- ¡ush! A ese idiota no lo tomo en cuenta

-¿sigues molesta?- preguntó su amiga con un dejo de sarcasmo .

\- ¿no es obvio? ,quiero decir ¿¡como se atrevió rechazarme!?- exclamó alzando sus brazos - lo invité a mi fiesta y el enano dijo ¡no! ¡enfrente de todos!

\- Bulma - dijo la morena con cansancio masajeando su sien - le dijiste "¡Hey enano , ven a mi fiesta!" ¿como esperabas que reaccionara si lo insultaste?

\- ¡no fue para tanto!- defendió .

\- ¡lo hiciste en una conferencia! ¡frente a las cámaras que transmitían en vivo!- gritó Gokú tratando de entrarla en razón . -¡lo humillaste!

-sólo le dije enano

\- también dijiste que se peinaba de ese estilo sólo para parecer más alto ¡ah! Y que su ropa la compraba en el departamento de pre-adolecentes

-yo...yo... jajaja si lo se y fue divertido - carcajeó recordando aquella ocasión.

\- lo sabemos - dijeron al unísono los pelinegros ríendo.

Para Bulma Brief , Vegeta era un chico sin importancia ... hasta el momento .

 **N18** .

La hermosa rubia caminaba en busca del salón al que recibiría las clases . Su falda color naranja y su blusa blanca reflejaban que ya cursaba su último año de educación media en el colegio Orange Star . Hermosa e inteligente sobresalía en todo deporte o trabajo que hacía . De familia acomodada dueña de unos cincuenta barcos de lujo asociados con Vegita's . Única amiga de Vegeta y amiga de Bulma .

\- ¡18!- escuchó un grito , buscó de donde venía esa voz encontrándose con la peliazul saludandola desde la reja que dividía la universidad del colegio .

\- ¡Bulma! ¡¿como te fue?!

-¡bien! ¡soy la mejor! - dijo orgullosa .

\- ¡mentira!- gritó Gokú detrás de Bulma , a lo que recibió un golpe de parte de la ojiazul en el estómago . -¡Vegeta ganó!

18 no pudo evitar reír al ver como Bulma intentaba ahorcar al pobre pelinegro .

\- ¡te vemos a la salida! - aseguró Milk .

\- ¡no! ¡papá vendrá por mi! - mintió . Estos asintieron y sin más de alejaron .

La rubia sonrió inconsciente, ya se imaginaba que Vegeta sería el primero en ser admitido , lo sintió y lo supo luego de recibir un mensaje del moreno con una carita feliz al final .

N18 era la única fémina que Vegeta aceptaba como amiga ... pero ella veía algo más en él.

.

.

.

.

Aquí una historia de este singular trío . Vegeta - N18 -Bulma . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Diferentes tonos de Azul.**

"Los niños pueden ser mas crueles que los adultos".

* * *

El sol aún no salía a su milenario encuentro con la luna , sonriendo al opacar con su fuego a la legendaria rueda de queso cuando en una de tantas mansiones de ciudad Satán el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana y un joven hacia una serie de ejercicios como calentamiento .

El césped en sus pies le brindaba la sensación de tranquilidad , la frescura de la madrugada le despejaba la mente y el silencio aclaraba sus ideas .

Vegeta se posicionó en Flor de Loto para navegar en su interior , buscando aquella motivación para aplastar a sus adversarios y para de alguna manera humillar a Bulma ¡cuanto la detestaba! . No era por aquel mal comentario sobre su estatura o sobre su peinado , no que va , eso no eran más que palabras que el viento se había llevado al no mas salir de los labios de ella ...entonces.. era por ser ... ¿vulgar? ¿vanidosa? ¿por su ridículo complejo de princesa? No , tampoco eran esos defectos que tanto la caracterizaban (según él) y que los demás ignoraban . Él la detestaba simplemente por ser ella , por ser una niña egoísta que se creía la dueña del mundo , tanto como para burlarse de las desgracias de los demás .

Su respiración se acortaba y sus cejas parecían una sola y muy abierta "V" .

Su mente removió el cajón de los recuerdos y allí navegó hasta aquel día en que ella se había buscado su odio y desprecio .

Era el día que todos los niños esperaban : domingo . El día en que Muchas parejas asistían al orfanato con el objetivo de ver a los niños que posiblemente podrían adoptar .

En la sección masculina se encontraba un pequeño de cuatro años terminando de ponerse los zapatos negros , unos que un niño mayor que él había dejado de usar y las encargadas se lo dieron a él , eran zapatos nuevos para él aunque viejos para cualquiera que lo viese .

Vegeta era un niño que fue abandonado por sus padres a los seis meses de edad justo debajo de un manzano que se encontraba en el pequeño patio de entrada del edificio . Una de esas manzanas cayó y lo despertó con dolor . Su llanto era tan fuerte que llegó a la oficina de la directora .

\- pequeño - dijo conmovida la viejita con una mano en el pecho . Vegeta seguía llorando - ven aquí

Lo cargó y él dejó de llorar . Quizás fue la calidez que ella le daba al tenerlo en brazos o la tranquilidad de que alguien estaba allí ó quizás no fue nada más , pero el bebé dejó de llorar .

Más tarde la directora supo que la madre era quien lo había abandonado (afortunadamente) sin que el padre lo supiera , el motivo : violencia intrafamiliar.

El pequeño tenía uno que otro edema en su espalda y piernas .

Lo único que venía con el bebé aparte de su mameluco era una mantita verde con un nombre bordado en azul eléctrico , su nombre era Vegeta .

La llegada de vegeta fue especial para alguien en especifico : Launch, una niña de cabellos y ojos azules no mayor de trece años que siempre acompañaba a su madre cuando no habian clases o era ya fin de semana . Hija de la ordenanza del orfanato. Bella en toda su expresión física y personalmente . Dulce con todos los bebés y más con el pequeño vegeta , su historia le había conmovido tanto que ella quizo darle todo el cariño que tenia . Ellos tenían un lazo especial .

-¿listo Veggie?

La señorita (de 17 años ) Launch se recargaba en el marco de la puerta con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza apoyada al marco , viéndolo orgullosa .

\- listo - de un brinco bajó del banquillo que los pequeños usaban para verse en el espejo - vamos

Salieron tomados de las manos . Vegeta sentía seguridad con Launch y con la directora del orfanato. Caminaron a paso lento por el pasillo en dirección al patio trasero . El edificio era un cuadrado visto desde el aire con un pequeño jardín al centro , un lado era la sección masculina el otro la oficina de la directora y tres salones de clases , al frente de las sección de niños estaba la sección de niñas y al otro los baños . El desayuno , almuerzo y cena se llevaban a cabo en el patio . Excepto en los días de lluvia y nieve , en esos casos los salones de clases servían como comedor .

No eran muchos los niños y Vegeta era el segundo de menor edad , el primero era una niña de un año la cual una de las encargadas había encontrado en un basurero durante la compra de alimentos semanales .

Vegeta se pasó las manos por el pantalón café alisando cualquier arruga , las pasó por sus cabellos asegurándose de que ninguno estuviera parado y finalmente se aseguró que la camisa blanca estuviera dentro de los pantalones . Algo le decía que encontraría a unos padres .

A Launch se le encogió el corazón al ver la ilusión del pequeño . Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir , Vegeta anhelaba a unos padres que lo amaran sin condición y ella lo sabía muy bien .

El patio no era más que un terreno soleado con partes con grama y unos tres árboles frondosos . Una mesa de diez metros y bancas de la misma medida , en ella habían unos pastelillos y dos jarras de barro con jugos naturales que los visitantes podrían degustar .

\- vamos - Launch lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó junto a los demas niños . - tengo un buen presentimiento Veggie

\- yo también Lau

Launch le besó la frente y dejó que él siguiera sólo el camino hasta el grupo de infantes .

\- todo saldrá bien - se dijo . Suspiró intentando que un sollozo no se le escapara y se fue a encerrar a la capilla , a rezar por el bien del pequeño Vegeta .

Eran alrededor de cinco familias los que, con su mirada escaneaban a los pequeños . Entre ellos la familia Ouji , una de las familias más adineradas de toda la ciudad .

-¡oh!- dijo la mujer sujeta al brazo de su esposo - mira que niño tan lindo

Tarme era una hermosa mujer de cabello y ojos castaños , piel blanca y suave . Por desgracia era una mujer que no lograba embarazarse y su esposo había buscado tratamientos para lograr que ella estuviera en cinta , pero ninguno funcionó . Las dos últimas opciones era un vientre de alquiler o adopción . La primera opción la hizo sentir excluida , tan solo de pensar que otra mujer fuera la afortunada de llevar en su interior una parte de su esposo le revolvía el estómago , aún a sabiendas de que sería inseminación artificial simplemente no le pareció , Tarme no quería sentirse excluida y en vista de que todo intento era un fracaso , optaron por la última opción de la adopción .

\- sólo piénsalo , le cambiaremos la vida a un niño - dijo ella escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él - por favor

Ella era la debilidad de él , la amaba con locura aunque nadie se diera cuenta (no era necesario) sólo bastaba con que ella lo supiera . Y por ella era capaz de aceptar a un niño de otras personas bajo su protección .

\- bien - dijo en menos de dos minutos - vamos a buscar a nuestro hijo

-¡oh vegeta!- ella se abalanzó a sus brazos feliz . - ¡gracias, gracias!

Tarme rasco suavemente la barba de Vegeta hasta delinear sus labios , en donde se apoderó de ellos en un suave beso .

\- este domingo es de visitas

\- esta bien , iremos

Tarme y Vegeta se fundieron en un solo ser durante toda la noche .

\- ¿como te llamas pequeño?

-Vegeta señora

Que linda coincidencia . Pensó ella .

Lo tomó en brazos , tanto ella como el pequeño sintieron como el otro encajaba a la perfección . Con timidez vegeta recargó su cabeza en el pecho de ella .

\- parece que se llevan bien - dijo otro hombre a Vegeta .

\- eso parece - dijo el esposo de Tarme viendo a su mujer . - , parece que ya tengo hijo

\- ¡felicidades hombre! - palmó su espalda .

\- ¡ja! Gracias

Los miró feliz .

\- ¿que edad tienes?

\- cuatro - dijo sin titubear - tengo cuatro años señora

\- ya eres todo un hombre - dijo ella enternecida - y muy apuesto

\- gracias - se sonrojó .

\- pequeño ¿te gustaría ser mi hijo?

Esas eran las palabras con el significado que tanto había soñado . Siempre tuvo presente que era el lugar en donde estaba : un orfanato . Un lugar en donde llegan los niños que no tienen padres y que , posiblemente otras personas que no pueden tenerlos llegan a verlos y así , si llenas sus espectativas eres el afortunado de tener a unos nuevos papis. Launch con dulzura le había explicado todo .

\- ¿en serio?

\- si

\- ¡oh! ¡Claro que si! - la abrazó por el cuello - eso ...- sollozó - me haría tan feliz

\- mi niño

Vegeta se acercó a ellos y la tomó de la mano .

-¿segura?

-como nunca antes

\- muy bien , iré a hablar con la directora

Sin problemas el niño fue adoptado por la familia Ouji . Todos se despidieron de él con lágrimas de tristeza y felicidad , Launch lloró como niña pequeña a la que se le rompe su juguete favorito .

\- se feliz pequeño , se feliz

\- tú también Launch , prometéme que no te olvidarás de mi

\- nunca te olvidaría Veggie , nunca

El frío matutino le golpeó la nuca despertándolo de su paseo por los recuerdos . Abrió los ojos cegándose por los rayos de la estrella de fuego . Estiró sus extremidades e ingresó a su hogar .

Luego de bañarse bajó al comedor . Tarme y Vegeta ya lo esperaban para tomar el desayuno .

\- Buenos días cariño - dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente .

\- Buenos días mamá , papá

\- buen día hijo

\- Tarble llega hoy de su viaje , ¿Podrías ir por él al aeropuerto?

-si madre , yo voy

Tarble era otro niño adoptado por los Ouji , menor que Vegeta por cinco años y con un carácter amigable , no como él. Por ello Vegeta lo cuidaba siempre que podía de aquellos que quisieran burlarse de él .

Salió a eso de las diez de la mañana hacia el aeropuerto . Llevado por un chófer .

\- ¿listo para tu primer día de clases bebé?

-si mamá

El pequeño de seis años se preparaba para asistir al jardín de infantes . Vegeta era feliz , tenia padres que lo amaban y que le compraban cosas nuevas ; juguetes , ropa y zapatos , finalmente podía estrenar zapatos nuevos sin ningún agujero o con cintas de diferentes tamaños y colores .

Llegaron a un lugar en donde las paredes estaban pintadas con animalitos saltando tomados de las manos , con unas letras saliendo de sus bocas siendo el abecedario con algunas notas musicales .

\- que tengas un buen día bebé

Tarme le dió un beso en la mejilla y lo dejó a cargo de la Miss .

\- muy bien vegeta - dijo con cariño la mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules - vamos al salón con los demás

\- Buenos días niños - saludó la mujer recibiendo un "Buenos días" en coro - soy la señorita Mai

Mai era una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años , soltera y con una banda de pop conformada por sus amigos : Pilaf y Shu , el primero se creía el líder de la banda cuando era ella la que conseguía los contratos (pequeños pero con buena paga ) y los aparatos para tocar en los centros nocturnos de la ciudad y el segundo era el más paciente a la hora de repartir el dinero . Si bien ganaban suficiente no siempre había trabajo y por ello era miss en el jardín de niños .

\- y juntos aprenderemos a jugar - el tono de entusiasmo contagió a los infantes - quiero que todos me digan sus nombres

Y así cada niño y niña decía se presentaba , algunos diciendo todo su nombre y otros solamente por el que mas les llamaban .

\- Hola - dijo una niña de cabello rubio - soy Thigs Brief , tú eres Vegeta Ouji ¿verdad?

-si

\- ¿puedo jugar contigo a los carritos? Es que no me gustan las muñecas

Vegeta la escaneó con la mirada queriendo saber sus intenciones . En el orfanato nunca faltaba el bruto que se aprovechaba de todos , él como otros niños podían saber más o menos sus intenciones con tan solo verlos .

\- si

La pequeña de cabellos rubios usaba un vestido rosa con zapatillas negras , medias blancas y un boina con una pelotita esponjosa al centro . Era preciosa .

\- trae esa tabla y unos libros

-¿para..?

-para hecer una rampa y que los carritos tomen impulso , haber cual llega más lejos

Vegeta obedeció y pronto se vió envuelto en una carrera de carritos junto a la niña .

\- hemos llegado señor - anunció el chófer . Vegeta asintió a manera de agradecimiento y bajó en busca del vuelo de su hermano . - ¿quiere que lo acompañe?

-no . Te veré aquí en una hora

\- si señor

Caminó hasta donde se le era permitido para esperar a su hermano . Muchos esperaban a familiares o amigos con un cartel en manos . Él calculó la distancia a modo que fuera fácil de localizar a los ojos de Tarble .

\- vamos , te presentaré a mi hermana

Thigs lo tomó de la mano y juntos subieron al segundo piso de CC .

Tarme y Bunny eran muy buenas amigas .

\- Bulma , ¿Recuerdas que te he hablado de un niño llamado Vegeta?

-¿el huérfano que adoptaron los Ouji?

-¡Bulma!

Bulma Brief era una niña de cinco años , de piel blanca y ojos y cabellos celestes , inteligente para su edad (demasiado) , orgullosa y consentida por su padre quien le daba todo sin peros .

\- ¿por que no? , es la verdad

Vegeta cerró los ojos conteniendo su ira . Bulma yacía de espalda a ellos frente a un escritorio lleno de libros y una que otra golosina . Cerró sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos . Era la primera vez que una niña usaba el tono de desprecio hacia él.

\- ¡eres muy grosera!- regañó Thigs - ¡tonta!

\- ¿tonta?, ¡ja! Yo no soy la que me junto con el proletariado hermanita . Yo estudio en casa y soy más inteligente que tú , ¿por eso soy tonta? . Mejor vete a jugar con ese bastardo

Thigs furiosa tomó a vegeta de la mano y salió dando un portazo .

Bulma siguió estudiando con una sonrisa en los labios . Hacer sentir mal a su hermana mayor era un buen pasatiempo, no importando si ofendia a un tercero .

\- seguramente ese Vegeta sólo fue un error más de este mundo

-¡hermano!

\- Tarble

Cualquiera que los viese podría jurar que Tarble era la copia de Vegeta , a excepción de su mirada cálida .

\- vamos a casa

\- aún no . Vamos por un café o algo

\- lamento lo de mi hermana - dijo Thigs moviendo sus dedos en incomodidad - papá le trae profesores que dicen que los de clase alta sólo deben juntarse con los de clase alta . Yo también recibía clases con ellos pero una vez me vieron jugando con otros niños en el parque , le dijeron a papá que yo no tenía la capacidad de diferenciar lo bueno y lo malo - se encogió de hombros restandole importancia - no entendí a que se refería y me dá igual , en cambio Bulma si cumple con todas las espectativas

\- la que no sabe diferenciar es ella , Lau siempre me decía que todos somos iguales

-¿Lau?

-una amiga

\- yo soy tu amiga

\- si , lo eres

Eran contados los momentos en que Vegeta recordaba aquellos días en que su vida había cambiado, aquellos días en que el calor de su madre (adoptiva) le había endulzado el alma y formado la sonrisa de felicidad .

\- no sabes lo feliz que soy - dijo Tarble , llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca - a veces creo que es un sueño y me da miedo despertar y no encontrarme en mi habitación, seguro de que al salir de ésta nos los encontraría

\- no es un sueño

\- lo sé

\- siempre estaré junto a ti hermano

\- y yo de ti -aseguró , comiendo más pan - , siempre

-no quiero ir mamá - renegaba vegeta - Bulma es odiosa

\- vamos cariño , Bulma no es así

\- es caprichosa y egoísta , es una tonta

\- Vegeta...

\- mamá...

Diez añitos cumplía la señorita Brief (como exigía que la llamasen) y todos los del colegio de primer y segundo ciclo ( del primer hasta sexto año) estaban invitados a la festividad , todo infante de la más alta sociedad .

\- no tendrás que estar con ella - dijo su madre haciendo el nudo de la corbata celeste a juego con su traje gris - sólo le darás el obsequio y te irás con tus amigos

-¿segura?

-segura

Bufó hastiado - bien

La fiesta era tal y como Vegeta se la había imaginado ; rosa en diferentes tonos a excepción de la manta de las mesa y sillas .

\- mamá - jadeó - esto...

\- es

\- raro -dijeron al unísono .

\- no parece una fiesta para una chiquita de diez años , parece un quince años

-¿podemos irnos?

\- no . Dale el obsequio y ve con tus amigos

\- mamá

\- Vegeta

Madre e hijo compartieron una mirada suplicante . Vegeta buscó con su mirada a la festejada , como era de esperarse la pequeña Bulma era rodeada de todas las niñas de su misma clase y Thigs apartada de todas .

\- permiso - dijo Vegeta abriéndose paso entre las faldas de los vestidos - aquí tienes Bulma

\- gracias - tomó el paquete emocionada . El papel brillante de color celeste y el listón amarillo era el único que destacaba de la montaña de colores rosas (la invitación pedía envoltura rosa) - no es como decía la invitación pero me gusta mucho , en serio Vegeta , gracias

Se acercó y lo tomó de los hombros dándole un beso en la mejilla . Vegeta palideció y todas las niñas lanzaron un sonoro "uuuh" .

\- vamos a casa , mamá y papá están ansiosos por verte - dejo unos cuantos billetes y se marchó seguido de su hermano .

\- bien, vamos

Muchas féminas seguían con la mirada al par de chicos con cabello en forma de flama , vegeta sólo maldecía por lo bajo por dicha atención y Tarble se sonrojaba bajando la mirada .

-¡mis bebés! - la mujer se lanzó a los brazos de sus hijos , llenándolos de besos - ¡oh Tarble , Vegeta!

-acabas de verme mamá - protestó el mayor.

\- no importa Veggie , siempre me alegraré al verte aunque sólo hayan pasado cinco minutos

Vegeta sonrió, ella era su vida entera y la abrazó.

\- yo igual madre , siempre

-¡y yo!- se unió el menor .

Segundos después unos brazos mas grandes los envolía a todos .

\- n..no debiste ha..cer eso

\- ¡claro que si! , es una muestra de agradecimiento

Se llevó la mano a la mejilla sintiendo como su rostro pasaba de grisáceo a colorado .

\- eeh... felicidades Bulma

-muchas gracias - se dío media vuelta moviendo sus azulados cabellos, y dejando un aroma que el niño siempre recordaría - , Vegeta

Atontado y temeroso tomó asiento junto a otros niños que se quejaban del traje y del excesivo color rosa .

Para fortuna de los demás niños la fiesta tenía lo de siempre ; juegos , golosinas y el deseado pastel.

\- juguemos verdad o reto - propuso una niña .

\- eso es aburrido - objetó un niño devorando el trozo de pastel - , es un tonto juego de niñas

\- cobarde - cantó la niña - cobarde

-¡no lo soy!

Y Vegeta maldijo al niño , por él ahora todos estaban en círculo esperando su turno .

Las verdades o retos que se ponían eran absurdos a su parecer ; que si te comías un insecto o si alguien te caía mal , que si bailabas o imitaban a un animal etc. El turno finalmente llegó y sin importancia aceptó decir la verdad .

\- bien , Vegeta ¿es cierto que eres adoptado?

Todos miraron a Vegeta y luego cuchichearon entre sí , solo Thigs y Bulma sabían que él no era hijo de sangre . Vegeta se sorprendió, miró a Thigs que estaba a su lado y luego a Bulma , quién casualmente estaba junto a la niña .

\- si - dijo tras breve segundos .

\- ¿como?

\- ya respondí , le toca a otro

\- solo cuéntanos

\- no es de tú incumbencía Bulma

\- tienes razón - dijo molesta - lo más lógico es que tus verdaderos padres te abandonaron porque no te querían

Vegeta enmudeció . En ningún momento con las encargadas del orfanato o con Tarme había escuchado esa clase de comentarios . Sabía que estaba allí por no tener padres , sabía que sus amigos los habían perdido por algún accidente o que nadie podía encargarse de ellos , pero que no los quisieran , eso , nunca lo había escuchado .

-¿como..?- susurró queriendo haber oído mal - ¿que has dicho?

\- Vegeta...

\- no Thigs, ¡repítelo!

Bulma camninó hasta quedar frente a él , alzó la barbilla y con media sonrisa dijo :

\- lo que escuchaste , lo más seguro es que tus padres no te querían

Muchas dudas invadieron sus pensamientos , preguntas que nunca antes podría haber pensado , emociones dolorosas y extrañas que le causaban un dolor de estómago, que le cortaban la respiración y le bloqueaban la garaganta . ¡no! , ¡lo que Bulma decía no puede ser verdad! ¿o sí? . Las dudas aumentaban al igual que el dolor y Bulma , esa niña lp miraba con media sonrisa.

\- ¿que te he hecho , Bulma?- cerró los ojos con fuerza . Sus manos hechas puños y blanquecidas - ¿que te he hecho?

Bulma hizo lo mismo , cerró sus ojos y manos con fuerza .

\- ¡te detesto! - gritó con fuerza - detesto que alguien como tú esté a un nivel como el mío , detesto tu presencia y que todos te pongan como ejemplo ante mi , detesto lo que eres Vegeta y puedo afirmar que tus verdaderos padres también te detestaban ...

-¡tonta! - una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules corrió en dirección a Bulma , empujandola . - ¡eso no lo hace una señorita!

\- ¡déjame en paz Lazuli, soy libre de decir lo que quiera!

Los brazos se fueron alejando y solo Tarme y Vegeta se mantenían unidos , él reforzó el abrazo temiendo que terminara y ella , conociendo ese gesto lo acunó como cuando pequeño .

\- mi Veggie - susurraba - mi niño..

\- gracias mamá - le dío un beso en la sien - por todo

.

.

.

.

Lamento la tardanza , espero haya sido de su agrado .

Esto será un Vegeta&Bulma pero tendrá su buena dosis de Vegeta&18(Lazuli) , que en lo personal me gusta mucho!

En fin , gracias por leer .


End file.
